<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Никогда не узнаешь by bravo_me, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557296">Никогда не узнаешь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me'>bravo_me</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021'>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot? What Plot?/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло будет лучше, если Хакс не проснется в ближайшие два-три часа.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Никогда не узнаешь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кайло вводит личный код доступа и входит в каюту. Внутри темно — лишь блекло мерцает экран датапада, брошенного на кровати рядом с подушкой. В его свете лицо Хакса выглядит еще более заострившимся, обеспокоенным и усталым, чем обычно.</p><p>Тихий вздох; рыжие ресницы чуть заметно дрожат, но глаз Хакс так и не открывает. Это и хорошо — ему нужен сон, и чем больше, тем лучше.</p><p>Кайло тоже будет лучше, если он не проснется в ближайшие два-три часа.</p><p>Это не первый и не последний раз. когда он видит Хакса спящим, и все равно перестать любоваться не удается. Бледная, тонкая кожа, рыжие волосы, начисто выбритые щеки; мягкие пухлые губы, россыпь веснушек на плечах; длинные пальцы, сжимающие одеяло почти судорожно.</p><p>Смотреть можно бесконечно, но действие снотворного закончится всего лишь через три-четыре часа, а значит, стоит поторопиться, чтобы успеть все сделать и замести следы.</p><p>Кайло криво усмехается и сдергивает одеяло с Хакса.</p><p>Спит он, как и всегда, в майке трусах, которые здесь и сейчас — совершенно лишние. Кайло подкладывает ладонь Хаксу под поясницу и приподнимает его, второй рукой одновременно с этим стягивая белье. То же самое делает и с майкой.</p><p>Хакс во сне вздыхает и ежится — в каюте достаточно прохладно.</p><p>Кайло он таким нравится — тихий, безропотный, не пытающийся язвить и не ставящий под сомнение его слова и действия. Он похож на куклу — невероятно красивую, изящную, хрупкую и неизменно послушную. По ночам Хакс становится его любимой игрушкой, а днем остается только сжимать зубы, лишь заслышав его голос.</p><p>Иногда Кайло думает, что многое отдал бы, чтобы Хакс узнал, как все обстоит на самом деле.</p><p>А иногда — что он скорее убьет Хакса, чем даст ему разнюхать этот секрет.</p><p>Кайло проводит рукой по обнаженному бедру, от колена и выше. Пробегается пальцами по внутренней стороне, легко касается мошонки, очерчивает ее шовчик и улыбается. Хакс, естественно, не сопротивляется — лишь издает очередной вздох.</p><p>Вроде бы даже довольный.</p><p>И переворачивается, обнимая руками подушку.</p><p>Очень даже вовремя.</p><p>Кайло облизывает взглядом его спину и ягодицы и раздевается сам. Опускается на него сверху; на пробу трется о ложбинку между ягодицами, и предвкушение удовольствия искрит глубоко внутри. Отчего-то вспоминается первый их раз: Хакс лежал точно так же, а Кайло, ежесекундно замирая от страха, что тот вот-вот проснется, в спешном порядке дрочил сам себе.</p><p>Удовольствие тогда, конечно, было совсем не то, что от полноценного секса.</p><p>Кайло садится Хаксу на бедра и раздвигает ягодицы; сплевывает на дырку и приставляет член. Сейчас он входит нормально даже с таким подобием смазки, хотя в первый раз Хакс оказался настолько тугим, что растягивать и смазывать его пришлось изрядно и старательно.</p><p>Сколько это уже длится?</p><p>Точно не первый год.</p><p>Кайло медленно проталкивается внутрь; Хакс снова вздыхает, и Кайло наклоняется, легонько дуя ему в затылок. Не выдерживает и целует россыпь веснушек, поддевает ладонью шею и сжимает ее — слегка, но достаточно, чтобы ощутить полноценную власть над Хаксом. </p><p>Весь его.</p><p>Жаль, что такое случается, только когда Хакс спит.</p><p>Двигаться приходится осторожно — снотворное, конечно, весьма сильно действует, и за все время Хакс так ни разу и не проснулся во время секса, но одна мысль о том, что это может случиться, заставляет Кайло испытывать иррациональный страх. Будто он делает что-то запретное.</p><p>Хотя разве для него, Верховного лидера Первого Ордена, бывает что-то запретное?</p><p>Кайло криво усмехается, легко целует один из шейных позвонков, и, словно чтобы доказать себе, толкается резче. Двигается рывками — краткими, быстрыми, резкими, и Хакс под ним то и дело вздрагивает во сне.</p><p>И это тоже приятно ощущать.</p><p>Чтобы кончить, сейчас много и не нужно. Больше всего Кайло хочет спустить внутрь — жаль, нельзя. Так сложнее замести следы, хотя эта идея не покидает его с их первого раза.</p><p>Вместо этого он орошает спермой белую спину.</p><p>Капли тускло отражают свет экрана датапада.</p><p>Какое-то время Кайло еще сидит рядом, уперев локти в колени и закрыв лицо руками. В голове удивительно пусто — как раз то, что ему необходимо.</p><p>В душевую каюты Хакса он идет как во сне; так же, как во сне, моется, одевается и возвращает Хакса в тот вид, в каком он был, когда Кайло только пришел. </p><p>Что было бы, если бы он не спал?</p><p>Кайло одновременно и хочет, и боится узнать.</p><p>Он покидает каюту — удовлетворенный и вместе с тем опустошенный. Возможно, однажды он откроет правду.</p><p>Но не сейчас.</p><p>И не в ближайшее время.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>